Sick
by CaptainBruckner
Summary: Michael gets sick.


Day One

"That'll be, uhh, 3.50." Michael sniffed and handed the kid his comic book. All day it had been like this. Between transactions Michael coughed, sneezed, sniffled, and wheezed. He began the day hoping it was just an allergy, but soon realized that he was really getting sick. He took some medicine but it didn't seem to help. The only effect was drowsiness and right now Michael just wanted to go home and curl up in his big bed with his big husband and be fed chicken soup. But no! He couldn't go home like this! What if Ben caught whatever Michael had?

"Jeeze, Mikey, buy one comic get the plague free?" Brian walked in as Michael's cough came back with a vengeance, shaking his slight frame and making his chest burn. "Damn, are you gonna live?"

"Hopefully! But I can't go home like this. I need to find a motel or something." Michael's hand went to reach for a phonebook, but instead he rested his head on the wooden counter, spread out and miserable.

"Fuck the motel, stay at my place." Brian began walking around, searching for something, as Michael ran the idea around in his head. It would be nice to be near someone and the thought of snuggling up on that couch is inviting. Plus, if this thing got really bad, Brian was bound to have the drugs to make him forget all about his sickness. In his groggy mind he heard spraying, but didn't look up to see what it was until the mist hit his back.

"Brian! What the fuck are you doing?" Brian was spraying Michael from head to toe with a can of something that made his nose itch.

"Disinfecting you, what else?" Michael just groaned and lay back down on the counter. "Whenever you're done sneezing on little kids, call me and I'll come get you. Then we'll lay down the ground rules."

"Ground rules?"

"Yeah, don't jerk off on my furniture, for starters." Michael just groaned. "As much as I love watching you writhe in agony, I have to go. Call me!" Michael heard the bell on top of the door sound and knew Brian was gone. How was he ever going to finish the day at the store? Slumped, he hobbled to the door, sniffling and sneezing, but before he could lock it, a familiar face walked in.

"Hey baby." Ben's soft voice reached Michael's ears and warmed his aching body. Michael's sickness slowed his brain, and it was only until Ben leaned in for a hug that all of his wheels started turning.

"SHIT! NO! GO AWAY!" Michael sprinted behind the counter and hit the deck, curling into a fetal position and spraying disinfectant everywhere.

"Umm... Michael?" Ben peaked over the counter and was almost hit in the face by a stream of Clorox.

"Go away! I am sick! I am going to sleep at Brian's tonight and until this clears up. Now get!" Ben felt a pang in his chest, guilty that he couldn't hold and comfort his lover. Before turning away, he had a great idea and walked into the back room, coming out with a sheet of plastic wrap.

"At least let me kiss you goodbye!" Ben snuck around the counter to find his lover pressed into the corner, the can of disinfectant spray pointed at him like a gun.

"Are you crazy!? What if I get you sick!?" Michael was almost on the verge of tears with panic. He feared getting Ben sick the same way Ben feared infecting Michael. He was about to scream at Ben for having such a stupid idea until he saw the plastic wrap. "What's that?"

"It's a shield. If we hold this between us, then it stops your germs from getting to me. Come on, just one kiss?" When Michael saw the look in Ben's eyes, there was no way he could object. Those blue orbs could get him to do anything they wanted.

"Okay, but just one! Then you go and take seven showers in hot water and... And change your clothes and stay away until I'm healthy! Deal?" Ben smiled and nodded, warmed by Michael's love and worry. Sometimes he went a little over board, like spraying disinfectant all over his body, but he only acted that way because he cared.

When Ben agreed Michael slowly got to his knees and crawled to where Ben was kneeling with the plastic wrap covering his face. They both smiled shyly, realizing the how ridiculous they would look to anyone who came in the store. Ben leaned in and kissed Michael's lips through the plastic, savoring the feeling and committing it to memory all over again. It was over all too soon and Michael pulled away, already thinking about breaking Brian's first rule.

"I love you." Ben stood up and threw away the plastic sheet, smiling as Michael's eyes peaked over the counter to watch him leave. "Call me before you go to bed, okay? And keep me updated. If you need anything at all, just call and I'll bring it--" Ben paused in the middle of his sentence when he saw the glare Michael was giving him, "I mean, I'll get someone to bring it to you. I love you!"

"You already said that," Michael teased. "I love you too. Now, out!"

Once Ben was gone Michael picked himself up and walked to the door, locking it and flipping the sign to 'closed'. He turned out the lights and went to the counter, grabbing his cell phone. Michael figured it was too early to call Brian, so he decided to lay down for a nap. When no other place seemed as nice, he lay down in the middle of the floor and rolled over, groaning in misery.

A few hours later a vibrating in his pocket gently woke Michael from his dream. "'Ello?" Michael's voice was raspier than before and his head throbbed.

"Mikey, where the fuck are you? I just went by the store and it's closed, you didn't answer the phone, and you looked too sick to really move." Brian's voice was harsh, but Michael knew he was just upset because he loved him. Michael was one of the very few people Brian would go to the end of the Earth for. No matter what Brian was always there for him. "MIKEY!?" Oh, yeah.

"I'm at the sto'" Michael mumbled before coughing and sneezing claimed his body.

"The store? But I was just there?" Michael groaned and opened his mouth to speak, but an incessant knocking at the door interrupted him.

"Hold on, someone's knockin'," before waiting for a response Michael dropped the phone and crawled to the door, standing to unlock it before Brian pushed his way in.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Mikey, were you just sleeping on the floor?" Michael sniffed and nodded, his headache making him dizzy. "Whoa, now, take it easy." Brian grabbed Michael's waist as he started swaying, dragging him to a chair and sitting him down. "What do you need from here?"

"My phone... umm... my keys..." Once Brian had gathered everything Michael requested he retrieved his friend, supporting him with one arm around his waist and the other around his chest. They walked outside together and Brian locked the store before dragging Michael to his car and sitting him in the passenger seat.

The ride to the loft was hell for Michael. Every bump and stop made his head throb and his stomach pulse. The only think that kept him from vomiting was the image of Brian beating him with a pipe if he got anything in his car. Once they arrived at the loft Michael felt himself being lifted out of the car and into an elevator. The lift made him lightheaded and he thought about asking Brian why he lived on the millionth floor of his complex when Brian started walking again and Michael was too tired to care. Suddenly Michael was laying on a soft, cushiony surface.

"Now don't fall asleep yet, Mikey, you've gotta listen to the rules!" Brian began pulling off his friend's shoes and socks before stripping him, trying to make him more comfortable. "One: no jerking off on my Italian furniture. Two: no puking on my Italian furniture. Three, if you need anything just ask." Left in nothing but his briefs, Michael shivered before Brian laid a blanket over him. Brian then left briefly before coming back with a trashcan, a box of tissues, and NyQuil. "Here, you vomit in this. And you can wipe away your disease with these, and drink some of this." He poured some of the NyQuil into a shot glass and fed it to his friend "There you go, now get some rest. I have to go to work tomorrow but if you need something call me and I'll get Ted to do it." Brian left, shutting off the lights and leaving Michael alone. He would have felt a little lonely if he didn't fall asleep the second the lights were off.

Day Two

Michael woke up but didn't move, wanting to preserve the warmth and comfort he felt under the blanket. With the realization that he wasn't in his own bed his eyes snapped open but soon the memories of the last twenty four hours began trickling in and he relaxed, remembering Brian bringing him to his loft. He also remembered Ben's request to call him when he was at Brian's, but when Michael reached for his pants pocket he realized he was practically naked. Brian must have removed his clothes. His breathe was labored and clogged so for the first thirty minutes of his day Michael blew his nose over and over again until it was bright red and he didn't have the energy to continue. After a quick break to get his breathing back to somewhat normal, Michael began searching for his phone, finding it on the coffee table.

For what seemed like hours he stared at the time and tried desperately to remember Ben's class schedule. Another fit of sneezing, coughing and nose-blowing hit and Michael didn't care anymore, he wanted to hear his husband's voice, even if it was just his voicemail message.

"Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Hi, you've reached Ben Bruckner, sorry I couldn't answer your call but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can... Beep!"

"Hey, baby." Michael paused to cough, "I forgo o call lass nigh, bu I'm a Bwrian's now. Ugh, I soun like shi! Buu umm, don' worry, I'll be fine! I wuv you!" Michael shut the phone and collapsed in misery. Not only did he feel like shit, but he sounded like it too! He shouldn't have called, now Ben will hear his pathetic voice and feel bad.

Rolling over to face the back of the couch Michael almost began to cry. He felt pathetic, shivering and wheezing the day away, too weak to get up, a messy glob intruding upon Brian's loft. Every muscle in his body ached and luckily his fatigue was more powerful than his growing sense of despair.

"Oh, my poor Michael!" Michael woke up to his mother leaning over him, brushing back his hair and sticking a thermometer in his mouth. "You look like shit!"

"Sorry, Mikey, I tried to stop her!" Brian's voice reached Michael's ears as he went to blow his nose for the thousandth time that day. Even though his mother was a bit over bearing, Michael loved to be babied when he was sick. He loved to be fed soup and to have someone to comfort him. That thought led him to Ben, and suddenly all Michael wanted to do was crawl into a hole and cry.

"Lay off it, Brian. The second I heard my baby was sick I had to come. Now honey, stay right there and don't move while I take your temperature. I'm going to make you some chicken soup, it looks like you haven't eaten in weeks!" Michael nodded weakly and watched his mother retreat into the kitchen. A few minutes passed before she came back, this time carrying a tray that consisted of soup and a funny smelling tea.

"Here, let me see this," Michael opened his mouth and watched his mother inspect the thermometer. "One hundred and two! Oh, you poor thing. Well hopefully this will help. It's the same recipe I used when you were younger. Oh, and this tea is something Ben picked up at that Asian Herb market he goes to. It smells like shit but it's supposed to make you better."

"Ben?" Michael's chest throbbed. He felt like a baby for missing him so much, it had only been a day, but it seemed like an eternity. "Doo you ave a pen and paypa? I wanna to wite him someting."

"Not until you finish your lunch!" The look in his mother's eyes said not to challenge her so Michael drained his soup and tea in record time. Done, he looked up at his mother expectantly to find her laughing. She handed him a notebook and a pen, taking the tray and shaking her head.

Settling down, Michael began to write, hoping that he would appear healthier on paper than he did over the phone:

"Dear Ben,

I love you so much, and I don't want you to worry! My mom gave me that tea of yours and I drank a whole cup. Thank you for thinking of me. I've been sleeping a lot, trying to get better so I can see you again. I know it's only been a day, but I miss you like crazy. I hope you listened to me and took your showers! Tell Hunter that even though I'm not there he still needs to do his chores. I love you, Professor.

XOXO, Michael."

Folding the paper neatly he handed it to his mother, "Will you give tis to Ben? But spway it wit dissinfectan firss, I don wan 'im to get sick! Betta yet, laminate it!" Michael's mother took it and put it in her purse, promising to deliver it germ-free. After putting an ice bag on his forehead and tucking his blanket around his body she left, promising to return soon.

A day of sneezing, coughing, wheezing, and worrying had left Michael exhausted. That night he dreamt of his husband, complete in a captain astro uniform, rescuing him from his sickness and nursing him back to health through a flurry of kisses all over his body. In the middle of the night Michael woke up to a pain in his stomach and leaned into the trash can to throw up. Once he was done, he laughed. The erection that his dream caused had gone away due to his sickness and Brian's couch would stay jerk off free for yet another night.

Day Three

After a long morning of agony, Michael had forgone the thought of getting a restful sleep and once Brian was awake and out of the house, he began groggily flipping through the channels on his TV. His condition had only worsened and even though he had a supply of soup and tea by his side, Michael couldn't hold anything down. His eyes were red and tired, his hair was messy, his body was weak and pink with fever. Despite his temperature, Michael was freezing and had bundled up with two blankets rather than just one. The only times he moved from the couch were to stumble to the bathroom and those few short trips had exhausted him. Even though he told Ben not to worry, if he didn't get any better by tomorrow Brian had prepared to take him to the doctor.

After changing the channel for what seemed like the hundredth time Michael was able to find some cartoons and settled down, finally able to laugh after being in so much pain. This whole thing made him feel like a kid again. His mother had come over to take care of him, he was sitting at home watching cartoons rather than going to work, and he was even lovesick. Michael's mood varied and sometimes he regarded his relapse into childhood as hysterical and other times as pathetic.

He heard the door to the loft slide open and flipped off the TV, not wanting Brian to make fun of him for watching Scooby Doo instead of something more manly. "Hey Michael, how are you holding up?" When the voice he heard wasn't Brian's but instead Ted's, Michael turned his head toward the door and tried to look a little more presentable.

"Ugghhh." His scratchy answer was followed by a coughing fit and Ted frowned, taking his cup of tea to refill it.

"I saw Ben last night and he asked me to bring you a few things," Michael noticed a large box that Ted had set by the door and wanted to sprint to it. Damn this flu! "Deb said you were really missing him and he's missing you too. Poor guy's worried sick." Ted set down the full cup and thought about his turn of phrase once he saw the alarm in Michael's eyes, "Well, not sick, but you know, he's thinking about you." Michael smiled and drank the tea gratefully.

"How awe he oher guys?" Ted sat at the other end of the couch and smiled, glad to at least know Michael was well enough to speak.

"They're good. We are worried about you. We toasted in your honor last night at Poppers." Michael laughed slightly before coughing again.

"T'anks Teddy." There was a small silence and Michael didn't want to be rude, but was extremely invested in the contents of Ben's package. "Umm... Wha' did Ben send?" The question was asked sheepishly and Ted laughed. He could tell that Michael was anxious to see his husband again so he didn't delay any further. When he got up to get the package Michael's eyes lit up and Ted just shook his head.

"He didn't tell me what was in it, just said to give it to you and go. I'll just cut the tape open and be on my way." Michael sat up as Ted placed the box on the couch next to him and broke the seal.

"T'anks, Teddy!"

"Anytime, Michael. Now rest and get better!" Ted ruffled Michael's hair before leaving the loft.

Michael stared at the box for a moment, excited to see what Ben had put together. Carefully he peeled back the cardboard flaps and the first thing he saw was a letter. The back of the envelope was open and when Michael pulled out the paper a whiff of Ben's cologne surrounded him. For a few seconds Michael just held the letter close to his nose, breathing his husband in, before reading:

"My dearest Michael,

Deb gave me your letter. It was so thoughtful of you to write that for me! I also got your voicemail message. You sound so sick; I wish I could be there. I know if I showed up you'd be upset and throw me out the door, but I can't help it, I want to hold you. Sleeping in our bed alone is awful, so you better be resting and drinking plenty of fluids so you can come back to me. Instead of worrying myself to death I decided to create this care package for you. I hope these things will comfort you until I can. One of the things I am including is my jacket. I want you to wear it to sleep so you can feel my arms around you. I love you, Brown Eyes.

--Ben

P.S. Don't open anything else if you're not alone. These are for your eyes only.

P.P.S. I love you!"

Michael was practically in tears by the end of the letter. His fever was making his emotions go haywire and he was overcome with love for his husband. Ben always knew the right things to say and do to make Michael weak in the knees. Michael pulled out Ben's jacket, the same brown one that he was wearing the first day they met, and slipped it on. He felt like a schoolgirl wearing her boyfriend's varsity jacket, but he didn't care. It smelt like Ben, felt like Ben, and was more soothing than any massage. How could anything else in that whole box even compare to this?

As he dug further he realized that attached to every other item was another note, explaining why it was included. The first thing he found was the portable DVD player that Ben and Michael had purchased for their trips to and from Toronto. The note attached read:

"Michael,

There's really only one DVD that I want you to watch with this, but I've included a few decoys as well. Make sure to wear headphones and be alone when you watch it.

I love you,

Ben"

Michael's heart was racing as he found their headphones and DVD case right next to the player. He wanted to watch whatever it was immediately, but it was the middle of the day and who knew who was going to barge in? Opening the DVD case Michael found some of his favorite movies, Spiderman, Batman, Superman, and X-Men. The last DVD in the case was one that had been burnt off of a computer and on the front Ben had written "You are my superhero." Michael blushed and swooned, hiding those objects under the couch for further inspection later tonight. Ben's notes were making Michael's heart skip an unhealthy number of beats and Michael didn't know how much longer he could last without taking the next cab to Carnegie Mellon and jumping into his lover's arms. A bad sneezing storm took over him and his plans to ravage the hunky professor were foiled for the moment as Michael's medical condition made itself known.

The packing peanuts Ben had used to hide his gifts were annoying Michael who had the urge to just dump the stupid things out. An image of Brian standing in his loft surrounded by foam peanuts, however hilarious, was frightening enough to renew Michael's patience. He dug further into the box and found a stack of comic books. They were bound with a ribbon and the note on the front read:

"Michael,

I am pretty sure you've read every comic known to man, so I just picked a few that I know you like. Oh, and just incase you were wondering, I had Brian sneak me your keys while you slept and Hunter has been going down to make sure than any shipments that arrive are carried inside and not left to be ruined.

I love you,

Ben"

Michael looked to the table where he had last seen his keys and sure enough, they were gone. The smile that had been plastered on his face since Ted opened the box got even wider as he saw which comics Ben had chosen. The stack was the same stack he had sold to Ben the day they met. The most gay-themed comic books ever published. Well, that is, until Rage came along. The professor was definitely going to get a very big thank you when Michael was well again.

The last thing in the package was a smaller, white, rectangular box. The note taped to it read:

"Michael,

Okay, so this last gift is a compilation of little things I picked up for you. There is a bottle of NyQuil in case you run out, another box of tissues, and some stuff to rub on your chest to relax your lungs. There's also some more of that health tea. I heard about Brian's "no jerking off" rule and included a pair of socks, just in case you can't control yourself. ;]

I hope you get better soon, baby. Now snuggle into a blanket with my jacket and take a nap! I'll be calling Brian to make sure you have plenty of fluids and are taking care of yourself.

I love you,

Ben"

Michael laughed, thinking that the inclusion of socks might have been a very good idea. He laid his gifts out on the coffee table next to him and thanked whoever was responsible for him being married to the best man in the entire world. Michael leaned over and grabbed his cell phone, dialing Ben's number, suddenly not caring if he sounded like shit.

"Ben Bruckner."

"'ey, baby!"

"Oh, Michael! How are you?"

"I'm betta now t'at I got your package." The sound of Ben's laughter warmed Michael's body all over again. "I'm wea'ing you' jacket."

"Good! Now just imagine that I have my arms wrapped around you and I'm holding you, kissing your neck. Does that feel good?"

"Mmmm" Michael moaned before his throat ruined the moment by throwing him into another coughing fit, ending with Michael blowing his nose and sighing, "I'm sowy."

The sound of sadness in Michael's voice broke Ben's heart. "Don't be sorry, sweetie, just get some rest and we'll start right where we left off, okay?"

"Kay."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, Brown Eyes."

"Wait!" Michael took a moment to cough again, "I love you." Michael said the words slowly and annunciated, making sure his sickness would not stop him from professing his love.

"I love you, too."

"Bye, baby."

"Bye, Brown Eyes."

Michael fell back into the couch, wrapping himself in his blankets and falling back asleep, relaxed by Ben's words. This time his dream consisted of him and Ben lying together in bed, just cuddling. His sleep was so peaceful and comforting that he thought he had been cured, until he woke up.

A long day of being an invalid had made Michael testy and by the time Brian got home he was pretty much done with being sick.

"Hey, puke-boy, how's it going?" Brian's healthy body taunted Michael as he got himself bottled water and dropped his jacket in the bedroom.

"Fuck you." Michael was fed up with being stuck on the same couch, vomiting in the same bucket and not being able to go five seconds without blowing his nose again.

"Whoa, now, is that any way to talk to your best friend?" Brian stood in front of the couch and looked down at his best friend, feeling a little sorry for him. If he felt as shitty as he looked then they might just have to go to the doctor after all. His face was red and puffy, his eyes bloodshot and it looked like he might have been crying. His body was shivering slightly and even under the disguise of covers he seemed weak. Brian noticed the new jacket and was surprised, "where'd you get the jacket?"

The question brought light to Michael's mood and his features, a spark that Brian immediately noticed and was a little jealous of. "Ben made Ted bring it over so I could wear it." He wrapped his arms around his body tighter. "I feel li'e the bigges lose' eve'." Michael looked at his hands, not wanting to meet Brian's eyes, afraid they would just mock him. Instead, Brian realized just how emotionally drained his friend was and decided to offer his help. He sighed deeply and motioned for Michael to scoot over so he could sit and put his arm around him.

"Now, Mikey, why would you feel like that?" Michael bit his lip and tried not to cry, knowing how much Brian hated that. Once he had contained himself he took a deep breath and let it all spill out.

"I can hardwy breathe wit'out hacking up a wung, I am too weak to move verwy much at all, and I sound li'e shi' when I talk. Ben is at home all awone because of this stupi' 'isease and all I wan to do is curl up in his arms and sweep. Actuawy, I want to crawl into his arms and be fucked by him until I pass out. Too bad I look and sound li'e shi' and I'm sure if he could see me he'd turn and wun. I feel like I'm imposing on your wife. And wook, now I'm sitting here, almost sobbing into your chest li'e a wittle fucking girl!" Michael let a few tears fall but wiped them away quickly, hoping Brian didn't see him. Brian did see, though, and waited for Michael to calm down before he responded. Tightening his grip on Michael's shoulder, Brian made Michael look at him to make sure he was listening.

"That's total shit. You're sick, got that? Your body just needs to recuperate and then you'll be able to do all the breathing, moving, talking, and fucking you want. Don't dwell on something you can't control. Just relax and let the thing run its course and you'll be healthy in no time. Remember, if you're not better by tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctor and he'll give you so many drugs you won't even be able to feel your body. Ben is home alone because he has to be. Would you rather get close to him and get him sick? Of course not. But at least you have a husband who gives enough of a shit to give you his jacket." Michael was beginning to understand Brian's words and felt a little better, "and you always act like a little girl, so it's no big deal." Michael pinched Brian's side but they both just laughed. "Now, get off my Armani shirt and onto that pillow! I am going to heat up some more of this soup for you."

"T'anks, Brian, but weave the soup. I jus' wan to get some sweep." Brian nodded and watched as Michael snuggled into his makeshift bed, looking a little lighter after their talk. He turned off the lights and heard Michael snoring as he changed clothes and headed to Poppers. The truth was Brian loved having Michael around, even if it was in his diminished state. No matter how hard of an exterior he put on, Brian always had a soft spot for his Mikey. But now it was time to find someone else's spot to hit.

Day Four

Michael had slept until about three in the morning, only waking up a few times to release himself. When he woke up in the silence of the morning this time, it was not his illness that stirred him. Instead Michael woke up naturally, feeling slightly more rested. He lay on the couch and reflected over his situation. That talk with Brian improved his mood a little and he was feeling slightly better. Ben's gift had done so much to warm his heart, and - OH! Michael suddenly remembered the DVD player and Ben's surprise. He could hear Brian snoring softly and looked at the time, relieved that it would be a few more hours before Brian's alarm would go off.

Michael groaned as he reached under the couch and retrieved the player. He shuffled in the dark, plugging in the headphones and popping the mysterious disc into the player. He settled the machine on his chest and laid back, getting comfortable before turning the player on. After pressing play, Michael was greeted with the image of Ben in their bedroom, sitting on their bed.

"Hey, baby! I hope you're doing better. I've been worrying about you, thinking about you, a lot. You're always in my heart, but now that you're not around you're all I can think about. I guess that's another reason that I decided to make this, to help me think about something else. You might want to take my jacket off; I wouldn't want you to overheat. Oh, and you may need one of those socks." Ben winked and Michael was frozen. No way. There was no way his hunky husband was about to... no... He wouldn't. Would he? Michael paused the disc and did as he was told, taking off Ben's jacket and placing it under his head. He reached over and grabbed one of the socks, laying it on his stomach and blushing with the thought as he pressed play again.

"I've never done anything like this before, so I hope I'm okay." Ben began unbuttoning his shirt slowly as he spoke, rubbing his chest. Michael's eyes glazed over and his cock began to react as Ben continued, standing to take off his pants.

"Now, if this gets too... exciting for you, feel free to finish it later. I don't know how long you'll be gone, and if you're still the man I know and love, you're already horny as hell and having wet dreams!" Ben unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall around his ankles, only his briefs remaining. Michael licked his lips and reached down to his cock, pulling it out of his underwear as he watched Ben.

"The thought of you," Ben began to massage his dick through his underwear, staring into the camera as he spoke, "lying there, jerking off. God, you're so hot." Ben dropped his underwear and sat back down on the edge of the bed, his fist moving up and down. Michael imitated his husband, unable to look away from the image on the screen.

"Oh, Michael! Imagine... imagine it's my hand on you, massaging your head and teasing your slit." Michael did just that, arching his back and having to bite his lip to keep from moaning. "Shh, baby, you don't want to get caught, do you?" Ben winked and Michael blushed; his lover knew him too well.

"Mmm, that's it, baby, I'm stroking you and kissing down your chest, teasing your nipples. You're so hard, leaking precum. I'm kissing around your cock now; do you want me to take you in? Do you want me to deep throat you?" Michael nods, even though no one can see him. Michael can see precum pooling on his lover's dick and more than anything he wants Ben inside him.

"I'm licking up and down your shaft, taking you in all the way to your base. Does that feel good, baby? But it's not what you want, is it?" Michael is once again shocked at the way Ben can read his mind and it just makes him hotter. "I'm lubing up my finger and teasing your hole. Go on, baby, finger yourself, I won't tell." Ben plays with his balls and stares into the camera as if watching Michael move. Michael brings his hand down and follows instructions, teasing his hole in the same way his lover always does before entering himself, loving the feeling of being filled.

"Oh, Michael, you look so sexy like this. Watching you being fingered by me has always driven me crazy, but just imagining you doing it yourself," Ben pauses to moan, the pace of his own hand on his cock increasing with the thoughts. "But I'm jealous of those fingers and I want to fuck you. Can you feel me, baby, pushing into you? Oh, God, Michael, you're so warm and tight! Those sounds you make while I thrust into you make me so hard. Especially when I hit your spot. Oh, fuck, the way you writhe and squeal and squeeze my dick with your ass." Ben was moaning loudly and Michael was sweating. He was close, mesmerized by the image of Ben pleasing himself to thoughts of him.

"Are you close, baby? Can you feel me inside you, fucking you harder and faster as you get closer and closer, jerking you off while I thrust into your ass? That's it, baby, cum for me!" Michael quickly grabbed the sock and placed it over his dick before cumming into it, arching his back and biting his lip so hard he almost made it bleed. His orgasm was still flowing over him in waves as he watched Ben freeze before he came, groaning Michael's name as his body moved in the most beautiful sequence Michael had ever seen. Ben cleaned himself up and let his breathing slow before turning back to the camera and smiling.

"Did you like that, Michael? Now why don't you turn this off and go to bed. You need to rest up so you can come home to me and we won't have to fantasize. Soon I will have you in my arms again and I'll kiss you, without plastic blocking me. I love you, Michael. Goodnight." With those words the screen went blank and Michael couldn't stop smiling. He threw the sock away and put Ben's jacket back on, still relishing in his smell. Michael curled up under the blankets and fell asleep, a smile still gracing his lips.

The rest of the day went quickly. He only woke up once to blow his nose and when he woke up from his naps he felt more rested. His mother brought over some pasta and he was able to keep it down. His fever was breaking and if everything went well he would be able to go home the next day. By nighttime his nose had stopped running and he felt as though he could actually breathe. He got up and walked around the loft for a little while before Brian came home and asked why he was walking around in his underwear. They had just gotten done talking about Michael's return home the next day when Brian left for Poppers and Michael reached for his phone to call Ben.

"Ring... Ring... Ben Bruckner!"

"God your voice is sexy."

"Michael?"

"Is there someone else that would call you and tell you that you have a sexy voice?"

"Haha, of course not, you just caught me off guard. You sound pretty good yourself! How are you feeling?"

"A lot better!"

"That's great! Deb told me you were able to eat solid food again."

"Yeah, and my fever broke. I've even been able to walk around the loft and I'm actually getting a little restless."

"Baby, I'm so glad!"

"I think it had a lot to do with something I watched this morning."

"Oh yeah? And... Um, what was that?"

"Just this DVD someone sent me. It had my favorite superhero in it."

"They made a Captain Astro movie?"

"No, but you sure as hell starred in quite a blockbuster!"

"Haha, so I take it you enjoyed my little exhibition?"

"Hell yes! That was so sexy! I love you so much, Benjamin Bruckner. You don't know how much I appreciated those gifts. You're so thoughtful; I wish I could repay you."

"Well, I can think of a few ways..."

"You're so naughty! But that reminds me, if my health keeps improving I might be able to come home tomorrow, but umm, I don't have any clothes here. I mean, I have the clothes I was wearing when Brian brought me, but they're dirty and gross--"

"So you're coming home naked?"

"NO! I was hoping you would bring me something to wear when you come and get me."

"I have to see you again after all this time and put clothes ON you? That hardly seems fair."

"It'll be worth it, I promise."

"Okay, okay, you talked me into it. When should I be there?"

"I'll call you tomorrow around lunch time and let you know."

"I miss you, baby."

"I miss you, too. And I love you. Now it's your turn to get some rest, because you're going to need your energy! We have almost a week of sex to catch up on!"

"And catch up we will! I love you, too, Michael. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Professor."

Ben hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen, unable to wipe the smile off of his face. His baby was finally going to come home! He looked around and found the kitchen spotless. Since Ben cleaned when he was worried, the house was completely polished, not a thing out of place, and ready for Michael.

He rustled around and started making dinner for himself and Hunter. He was so proud of the way Hunter had taken responsibility and helped out by going to the store to check for shipments. Even though he would never admit it, Ben knew that Hunter had worried about Michael too. He was also banned from seeing Michael because of his HIV status, and Ben knew it bothered him a little. Teenagers don't like to think that they have limits, but HIV definitely knocks you back into reality.

Ben was almost done with dinner, completely lost in his thoughts, when Hunter came home.

"Hey dude, what are you making?" Tossing his backpack and work clothes onto the floor by the door, Hunter sat down at the counter to watch Ben cook.

"Just some dinner for us. It's almost done. How does it look?" Ben took the lid off the pot on the stove and Hunter peeked in, laughing.

"It looks exactly like everything else you make, fucking weird. So I'm sure it's delicious." Ben laughed and filled two bowls with his concoction, setting them on the table and getting some water while Hunter dove in. By the time he had sat down half of Hunter's meal was already in his stomach and Ben looked at him expectantly. "Man, who ever knew Asian food was this good?"

Ben smiled, taking a deep pride in his cooking. He loved making food for people, making them happy. Even though his dishes were a bit eccentric, they almost always got rave reviews by the only two people in the world whose opinions really mattered. No matter how frightened Hunter and Michael looked when Ben put something new in front of them, they always tried it and gave it an honest assessment.

"Oh, Hunter, I talked to Michael earlier." Hunter looked up from his bowl to signal Ben to continue. "He says he's feeling a lot better and if things go well he can come home tomorrow."

Hunter raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes at the blush it caused on his father's cheeks. "Well, I guess I better see if I can stay at a friend's then!"

"You don't have to leave! Michael is dying to see you!" Although a night alone with Michael sounded heavenly, Ben didn't want to kick Hunter out just so he could chew through his husband's underwear in an empty house.

"He can see me the next day at the store. I sure as hell don't want to be here for your reunion. The walls aren't thick enough as it is and I don't think I'd have enough music to drown you two out all night." Ben blushed so much that Hunter thought he would burst. It was pathetic, lame, and adorable. Ben stood and cleared their dishes, trying to think of cost effective ways to soundproof their room. "Dude, don't freak, it's inspiring to know that men your age can still get it up!" Hunter barely dodged a smack on the head and ran up the stairs, laughing the whole way. Ben shook his head, amazed at how much of a kick Hunter got out of getting under Ben and Michael's skin.

The more Ben thought about it, the more relieved he was that Hunter wasn't going to be home. An empty house means the ability to make his husband emit all of those sounds he loved to hear. That night Ben took a cold shower, saving himself for Michael.

Day Five

By lunchtime Michael had cleaned up the couch area, throwing away the remaining evidence from his illness and putting almost all of Ben's gifts back in the cardboard box they came in. He did keep his jacket on, though, and wore it all day. After making sure everything had been sprayed with disinfectant he took a long shower, completely cleaning away anything that could potentially harm his lover. Michael paid special attention to the areas he hoped Ben would be paying attention to later on. The thought made him begin to harden, but he quickly shut it out, wanting to save himself for the activities the night would bring. He wrapped himself in a towel and picked up his phone, dialing Ben's number once again.

"Ben Bruckner."

"You should really consider a career as a phone sex operator." Ben's deep chuckle warmed Michael's heart yet again.

"Really now?"

"Yes, I'd definitely pay money to have you speak to me. Your voice is so hot."

"Well I guess you're glad that I don't charge! If you like, I'll talk all night."

"Mmm, yes please!"

"Haha, what time should I come pick you up, baby?"

"The horny Michael says right now, but the practical Michael says after your last class. We can get dinner before I rip your clothes off."

"If I listen to the practical Michael, with the horny Michael show up after dinner?"

"You bet!"

"Deal. My last class ends around five thirty so I should be a Brian's around six."

"Sounds good, see you then!"

"I love you!"

"Love you too, bye!"

"Bye."

Michael was grinning like a teenager before a first date. He thought about it and decided to stop fighting his love-sick teenager side because tonight he was definitely going to be doing some adult things!

He spent the day watching TV, still only wearing a towel and Ben's jacket. He wrote Brian a note, thanking him for everything, and waited not-so-patiently for Ben to arrive. By five fifty he was practically bouncing off of the walls, checking and re-checking his hair, making sure he looked as good as possible for his husband. He had brushed his teeth at least five times and brushed them again just to make sure his mouth was as clean and inviting as possible.

Michael was inspecting himself in the mirror once again when he heard a knock at the door. He sprinted to get it and barely had it open before Ben was picking him up and hugging him. Ben swung him around in circles before putting him down and kissing him deeply and passionately for as long as he could, finally pulling back when a lack of oxygen was making them both light headed.

"Fuck, I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Brown Eyes." Ben kissed Michael again and took off his jacket, running his broad hands up and down his lover's back, remembering every curve. It took every ounce of strength within Michael to push Ben away, but it had to be done.

"Ben, baby, we can't, not here." Ben groaned and nodded. If Brian didn't want Michael to jerk off on his couch he was sure he'd object to the lovebirds having sex on it.

"Okay, but I can't promise I'll make it through dinner." Ben nipped at Michael's ear and smacked his butt before heading back to the doorway to gather the bag he dropped in his rush to devour his husband. "I brought you some clothes, although I still think that you look better without them." Ben grinned as Michael closed the door to the loft and dropped his towel.

"You mean, like this?" Ben's eyes feasted on Michael's body and his cock began to respond. The slender form was perfect to him: the outline of muscles on Michael's torso, the tuft of hair on his chest, the curve of his hips, the way his legs supported his body, his strong arms, his delicious cock. Ben was breaking down before Michael's eyes. Taking the bag from Ben, Michael laid out his clothes on the couch, leaning over and presenting Ben with a great view of his ass. "Umm, I think you forgot something..."

Ben stepped behind his husband and rubbed himself against Michael's ass, "And what would that be?"

"Underwear." Ben grinned and kissed Michael's neck, wrapping his arms around his chest and savoring the feeling of the warm body in his arms yet again.

"Oh, that. Well, I thought you'd feel better going without. It will sure as hell make groping you under the table a lot easier." Ben's touch was driving Michael wild and he knew that if he didn't stop this right now, Brian was going to come home to quite a sight.

"Ben, stop." Michael turned around and grabbed Ben's hands, sighing.

"What's wrong, baby?" Their eyes met and Michael had to look away. The caring and love that Michael saw in those blue orbs was making his cock throb.

"Nothing, I just know that if I don't get these clothes on and get out of here soon, Brian is going to come home to see me getting fucked by the hottest man on the planet, and that's something I want to save for your eyes only." They met for one more kiss before Ben took a few steps back, watching Michael get dressed as he tried to calm his body. Once Michael was dressed they gathered all of Michael's belongings and took them to the car, exchanging glances and blushing the entire way. Once they were settled in the front seats and ready to go, Michael grabbed Ben's hand and stopped him from putting the key in the ignition. "Fuck the dinner, let's go home." Ben grinned and sped home, nearly running a few stop lights in order to get there sooner.

Everything was forgotten in the car as the two men sprinted into their house, locking the door before jumping on each other. Ben pressed Michael against the wall next to the stairs, kissing him with more passion than Michael thought was possible and grinding their cocks together through their pants. The two parted for air and Ben kissed down Michael's neck, keeping their hips moving together firmly.

"Oh, Ben, baby, that feels so good!" Ben was sucking on the skin right behind Michael's ear and it was making his cock pulse. The polite, proper, cultured Michael Novotny was quickly being replaced with an animal that wanted Ben's cock immediately. Michael's hands went to Ben's shirt, unbuttoning a few buttons before getting frustrated and just ripping it open. His hands then went to Ben's pants and both men kicked off their shoes. They parted just long enough to remove all articles of clothing from each other before they were reconnected, bodies rubbing against each other frantically. Ben had removed a strip of condoms from his pants pocket before throwing the clothing across the room and pressed it against Michael's chest. Michael's hands removed themselves from Ben's hair and tore off a condom, ripping the package open with his teeth.

"Fuck me, Ben, fuck me hard." Michael rolled the condom onto Ben's cock and was turned around, pressed against the wall. Ben spit into his hand and used that as a makeshift lube, nothing else within reach. "Don't prepare me, I just want you inside me!" Michael rubbed his ass against Ben impatiently and moaned when Ben began pushing in. Slowly he slid the whole way in, rubbing up and down Michael's back, trying to relax him.

"Are you okay, baby?" Michael just nodded, giving Ben the green light to fuck him silly. Ben started off slow, worried about hurting his lover, but quickly increased the pace. Both men were a mess of moans, writhing and thrusting against each other as much as they could.

"Oh, Ben, harder!" Ben grabbed Michael's hips and plowed into him, making Michael squeal as he hit his spot. Ben reached a hand around and took Michael's cock into his hand, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. "I'm close, baby!"

"Me too," Ben grunted, "Cum for me baby, cum for me!" The sound of Ben's voice in his ear, the feeling of Ben's sweat dripping all over him while his cock massaged his prostate and his hand massaged his slit, sent Michael hurling over the edge, screaming as he came all over the wall. Michael's muscles contracted around Ben's dick and set him off. The larger man groaned his lover's name as he exploded safely into the latex, falling onto his lover's back. The two men panted against each other before Ben pulled out, walking to the kitchen to dispose of the condom and get a towel. When he came back Michael was sitting on the floor, catching his breath. Ben wiped the liquid off the wall and threw the towel near their clothes before picking Michael up and carrying him to their room. They both crawled under the covers and snuggled against each other, relishing in the feelings that they missed so much the last few days.

"God, I missed you." Michael buried his head in Ben's chest and breathed in his scent, flooded with love for his husband.

"I missed you, too, Brown Eyes." Ben kissed the top of Michael's head and tightened his arms around the smaller body. "I am so glad you're healthy again. Every second you're not in my arms is misery. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Professor. Having your jacket made me feel so much better. I felt like you were holding me and protecting me like you always do. That box was so thoughtful! I almost cried when I got it because it was so full of love. And that video definitely helped me feel like you were with me. That was so hot." Michael ran the images from that film over in his head again and felt himself start to harden. "I am the luckiest man alive to have such a wonderful, sexy, caring husband." Michael reached up and pulled Ben's head down for a kiss that would express exactly how he felt. The kiss quickly went from sweet and loving to passionate and deep, tongues sliding over each other and breathy moans exchanging between partners.

Michael's hands roamed all over Ben's back, massaging the huge muscles before moving to his chest, teasing his nipples before diving down and taking hold of his dick. Ben's hands were doing the same as his mouth licked and nipped down Michael's neck, not caring about any hickeys that would result. Laying side by side the lovers stared into each other's eyes as they jerked each other off, coming together to kiss and neck each other, thrusting into the other's hands. Michael was getting a little restless, though, and started moving his mouth down Ben's chest, licking and sucking his nipples as he moved further south. Michael was crawling down his body and Ben could no longer reach his cock so he settled for running his hands through his husband's hair, encouraging him. Michael took his time and licked all around Ben's hips and kissing his thighs, moving his tongue everywhere except where Ben wanted it most.

"Pass me a condom, Professor?" Ben jumped over to the bedside table, hurriedly hunting for protection. Finding a condom he handed it to Michael and settled back, anxious for what was to come. Michael just laughed at Ben's rush, contemplating teasing him a little more but wanting to hear him moan. He ripped the condom open with his teeth and placed it in his mouth, rolling it on his lover's cock using his tongue. Ben gasped, trying not to thrust into Michael's mouth, but wanting him to swallow all of it. Michael knew exactly what his husband wanted and took him into his throat, swallowing over and over again, making Ben twist against the bed and moan loudly. The feeling of Michael's tongue and throat rubbing against him was pushing him to the edge but he wanted to cum inside his lover.

"Baby, st-stop," Ben shuddered as Michael pulled off him, shuffling up his body.

"What's wrong?" Michael's eyes were full of worry and Ben laughed, kissing him deeply.

"I want to cum inside you." Ben's words make Michael's cock pulse, his tongue finding Ben's in another deep kiss. Michael devoured his husband, thinking about all the things he wanted to do to the professor's body. His mind wandered to the film Ben had made for him and something Ben had said popped back into his mind.

"So, baby, do you want to finger me or do you want me to do it?" Michael whispered into Ben's ear and grinned when Ben looked at him, eyes wide. "You said you imagined me doing that, want to see it in real life?" Ben just nodded, eyes glazed with lust and cock ready to explode with the slightest touch. Michael reached over his drooling husband to get the lube and lay back, coating his fingers. One hand reached down and started jerking his cock, massaging the head as he tried to relax. Ben got to his knees and moved to get a better view of Michael's naked body.

Michael was completely oblivious to how sexy he was. Sometimes Ben could just cum from looking at him. Michael had the most beautiful body Ben had ever seen and it never ceased to make his cock pulse or his heart race.

Michael bent his knees and spread his legs, giving Ben a perfect view of his goods. His other hand reached down and started teasing his hole, rubbing circles around the pink flesh. Michael closed his eyes and moaned, thrusting his hips into his fingers, pressing one finger inside himself. Ben began jerking his own dick as he watched Michael in a trance, unable to look away. Michael worked his finger around before adding another, imagining that it was Ben stretching him. Another finger made sure he was stretched and ready. Michael opened his eyes and stared at Ben, giggling at the sweaty professor who had been jerking himself while watching.

"Fuck me, baby." Ben didn't need to be asked twice, he was in place in seconds, lubing him still covered cock and pressing into his husband for the second time that night. Leaning down, Ben kissed Michael and checked his eyes for any signs of discomfort. Finding none, Ben began rocking in and out of his lover, pressing against his prostate with every thrust. Michael was moaning, gasping, and writhing on the bed, thrusting back against Ben, trying to force him in harder, deeper.

"Oh, Ben, you're so hard!" Michael loved the feeling of Ben moving inside of him, filling him over and over again. His moans were more harsh and high pitched than ever before and the sounds coming from him made Ben want him that much more.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"YES!" Michael screamed as Ben reached down and started massaging his head, "Oh, God, I'm so close!" Michael's back was arched as much as possible and his moans were constant, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" His muscles tightened around Ben as he came, screaming Ben's name. Michael rode his orgasm as Ben kept thrusting, cumming quickly and groaning as he released into the condom.

Ben pulled out slowly and took off the condom and Michael cleaned himself up while Ben disposed of the latex. They crawled back under the covers and held onto each other, waiting for their breath to return to normal.

"I am the luckiest man alive." Ben kissed the top of Michael's head.

"And why is that, Professor?" Michael's brown eyes looked into Ben's blue ones, and he knew the answer before Ben opened his mouth.

"Because I am married to the hottest, sweetest, most caring, most sexy, most delicious man in the entire world."

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because so am I."

The two men smiled and kissed again, snuggling into each other and falling asleep, happy to once again be in the arms of the one they loved.

Day Six

"Jesus fucking Christ, Michael Novotny! What in God's name happened to your neck!?"


End file.
